Cell
]]}} |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = | english = | japanese = | abridged = Curtis Arnott |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Red Ribbon Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = Cell Game Arena, Earth | manga debut = Chapter 360 | anime debut = DBK059 |family = * Gero (Creator) * Cell Junior (Offspring) |techniques = * Absorption * Barrier * Bear Hug * Beam Eyes * Big Bang Attack * Big Bang Crash * Birthing Cell Juniors * Continuous Kikōha * Continuous Kikōha from the Fingertips * Death Beam * Form Transformation * Garlic Cannon * Instantaneous Movement * Kamehameha * Kiai Cannon * Kienzan * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Mouth * Makankōsappō * Psychokinesis * Regeneration * Self-Destruction * Shockwave * Shockwave Cutter * Super Big Bang Crash * Super Kamehameha * Tail Attack * Taiyōken |tools = }} was a futuristic android created by Dr. Gero to exact his revenge on Son Gokū. Developed from the cells of some of Earth's greatest heroes and villains, Cell then traveled to the present in order to absorb the Androids No. 17 and No. 18 and obtain completion. In all three of his main metamorphoses, Cell terrorized the Earth and killed a countless number of people in his quest to absorb the Androids. Later, after obtaining completion, he hosted the Cell Game where he ultimately met his fate at the hands of Son Gokū's son, Son Gohan. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Absorption Despite not having the same devices that Number 19 and Dr. Gero use, he can abosorbe the DNA, energy and vitality of his victims by stabbing them with his tail, which results in their bodies being drained until nothing of them is left execpt their clothes.Dragon Ball chapter 361, page 5 He can constantly increase his power level as long as he absorbs more victims. He can also enlarge the tip of his tail to catch and absorb persons of the size of an adult human body. Power and Physical Prowess Ki Usage Borrowed Abilities Transformations Cell's body can go through different stage of transformations by absorbing the siblings Number 17 and Number 18 into his system, each form enhancing his speed, strength and power by large amounts. Cell: Second Form This is Cell's first transformation after absorbing Number 17. In this form he gets a boost in speed, strength and power that allows him to surpass opponents like Piccolo, who after fusing with God could match Number 17 power, and Number 16, the strongest android created by Dr. Gero. Developed Form This is Cell's final transformation after absorbing both Number 17 and Number 18. In this form his speed, strength and power increases to an even higher degree than his previous form and with this power Cell can trump warriors like Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Second Grade form, Gokū and Gohan´s Super Saiyan fourth grade, warriors whom had spent several months training in the Room of Spirit and Time before the beginning of the Cell Games. Cell temporally loses this transformation after receiving a straight hit to the stomach by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form and regurgitating Number 18 from his body. After his self-destruction and rebuild in the Afterlife, thanks to the Nameccians powers from Piccolo, Cell recovers he developed form once again but, he becomes stronger than before due to the Saiyan´s cells attributes. In this new enhanced stage Cell has enough power that his ki blasts are capable of damaging Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form, whom he previous struggled to fight evenly in terms of power, as well as he claims to have enough power to blow up the entire Solar System.Dragon Ball chapter 416, page 4 Dragon Ball Z Android Arc Cell Arc Legacy In Other Timelines Main Timeline Trunks' Timeline Creation and Conception After Kazuhiko Torishima, Toriyama's former editor during Dr. Slump and early Dragon Ball, expressed dissatisfaction with first Androids 19 and 20 and later Androids 17 and 18 as villains, Toriyama created Cell.Daizenshuu 2Daizenshuu 1 Toriyama has expressed some kind of regret regarding the design of Cell, calling it tedious to draw all the little spots on his body. In addition, he did not initially plan for the character to be able to transform, but gave him this ability after his then-current editor Yū Kondō described Cell as "ugly." Cell originally evolves from a -like form into his fist adult form, which is still -like in appearance. Both his first form and his second adult form have a long tail that ends in a stinger-like appendage and allows it to absorb other organisms. The tail recedes under his wings in his final form, although he then uses it to spawn Cell Junior, minuscule childlike versions of himself. Trivia *While only ever referred to as 'Cell' in all forms, the video games refer to his base, and Second Forms as "Imperfect Cell" and "Semi-Perfect Cell" respectively. Quotes References Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Characters that participated in the Cell Games Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball GT